The many theories of Kalo's return
by Fredd8
Summary: This is my way of celebrating Happy Heroes' Kalo's (a much loved hero) return. This could either be very funny, or very offensive. The plot was mostly taken from 'The Empty Hearse' from BBC's Sherlock.


_ "Goodbye…"_

_ Crushing the orb he held in his hand, it caused a massive explosion that instantly obliterated all the enemy ships surrounding Kalo. He would have been killed by the impact too, being the closest to the bomb, but he was ready. In his other hand, he was holding a small device that would activate a shield of a strong bubble-like substance similar to Tian's powers when alerted of danger. The device activated quickly and formed the shield around Kalo before the bomb even exploded._

_ The force rocked the bubble containing Kalo, making it fly backwards until it was speeding towards a spaceship waiting a few meters away. In it was a sad-eyed girl with blue hair that hurriedly pressed the entrance button when she saw Kalo coming and let him zoom in, accidentally bumping into her. The shields closed and Kalo got up, kissing her on the lips briskly. _

_Everyone glanced tearfully at the sky when they saw Kalo's 'sacrifice'. All except one. Xiao, overcome by grief and helplessness, let out a scream of anguish before sobbing uncontrollably, tears dropping quickly like raindrops on the black visor Kalo gave him before flying to destroy the enemy ships._

_She hit a few buttons on the controls on her spaceship and it started to move. Destination: Planet Guling-_

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Leader Qiu said, shaking his head. "Your theories are getting worse. Boy, I can't wait to hear your next theory. You'll be suggesting super pigs next!"<p>

"Yes, but it could be true!" Mr Lightbulb insisted. "Or else, how could he have escaped that-"

"He never escaped, he's dead, end of story. Besides, he hardly knows Shang! And why would she want to help him?" Qiu retorted.

"Well, maybe he had talked to her before, we never know-"Mr Lightbulb began but was cut off, yet again, by Qiu.

"Mr Lightbulb, it's been three months. He's dead." Qiu said bluntly.

"Or is he?" Mr. Lightbulb challenged. He then realized Qiu was ignoring him and walking away. He called after him: "I believe in Kalo!"

"Well, that's not gonna bring him back." Qiu shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Xiao tried to stop Kalo but a wave of dizziness hit him before he could do it. The poison was spreading quickly and it was weakening him like the other heroes. He sunk on the floor and struggled to get up.<em>

_ Because of the poison, he was unable to see properly and he failed to notice that Kalo was quickly replaced by a robot-look-alike. The onlookers also did not notice anything wrong as they were too far away to see the quick exchange._

_ "Thank you, everyone!" Kalo, hiding in a deserted alley, spoke through a walkie-talkie that was connected to the robot. Caesar was right next to him. Giggling, he typed in a few commands to the robot. Then, the robot filled with blue light as it readied itself for takeoff. The force of the rockets on the robot's boots cracked the ground. It was soon ready for launch._

_ "Xiao." Kalo spoke again through the communicator. The fallen hero on the ground raised his head to look at it. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened in my life."_

_ "Don't-" Xiao tried to protest, but the robot had already flown. _

_When it had attacked all the enemy ships that had entered the boundaries of Planet Xing and reached outer space, Kalo whispered through the communicator to the robot: "Goodbye."_

_Caesar typed in more commands into the computer for the robot to receive it. Then, the Kalo-imposter blew up._

_When they heard Xiao's scream, the two Adelians burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a while. Then when they did, they started looking at each other intently. Their eyes met, their hands touched, and their faces slowly drew together-_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but what was that?" Mr Lightbulb asked incredulously. He was in a room with a few people, all of them wearing black visors similar to Kalo's.<p>

"Just my theory, if you don't mind." The plump lady Mr Lightbulb was talking to answered in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Look, when I founded the Sixth Ranger's Club for thinking up theories about Kalo, I had expected you to be serious about it!" Mr Lightbulb said crossly.

"But I am being perfectly serious." She argued. "This must be the only way Kalo could have survived. Your theories are no better than mine anyway."

"Dad?" Lightbulb Jr. asked timidly. "Do we really need to wear these black visors?" The dark sunglasses were half-blinding him and he kept knocking into stuff.

Before Mr Lightbulb could answer his son, the lady he was arguing with whispered: "Oh my gosh."

She was holding her tablet and was staring at it, her hands shaking slightly. Everyone else started receiving notifications from their electronics as well. As they picked them up, the lady showed Mr Lightbulb her message.

"OH-MY-GOSH!"

On the message were pictures of Kalo's faint outline on a wall from a news report…


End file.
